El Silencio del Violonchelo
by Inefable
Summary: Sin Draco, lo único que le queda es su dolor y su silencio.


Otro fic más para el Fuh-Q-Fest del Foro Drarry.

* * *

**x| Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.  
**x| Clasificación:** R (creo)

**x| Sumario (de Mara):** Draco es violonchelista y da clases en un conservatorio Muggle. Lo que más le gusta a él de todo el trabajo son las noches que pasa junto a Harry encima del piano de cola.

* * *

**El Silencio del Violonchelo**

Carpeta de partituras. Lápices. Tres o cuatro libros. Discman. CDs de Bach, Fauré y Shumann.

Draco tiene todo lo que necesita para ser feliz, porque ha aprendido a respirar música.

Meses atrás pensó que todo estaba perdido porque no tuvo más que un cielo gris y un comienzo desesperanzador. Se fue dejando una carta, su vida y sus errores atrás, preparado para empezar de nuevo, en un mundo que no lo condena ni lo hace sentir como atrapado en un cepo medieval cada vez que sale a la calle.

Es verdad que dudó mucho, pero finalmente decidió que la magia tal como la conocía no lo era todo y, de hecho, habían sido los magos los culpables de todo su sufrimiento.

¿Qué habían hecho los Muggles? Nada.

Lucius y el Señor Oscuro y las máscaras y las varitas y el poder. Culpables.

Suficiente.

Escribió una nota de despedida para sus padres, asegurando que nada le pasaría, y le dio la espalda a todo lo que conocía. Jamás tuvo tanto miedo. Jamás se sintió tan valiente.

Se mudó a un pequeño departamento en el sur de Londres. Nada de lujo ni de extravagancia. Lo cierto es que extraña su dinero, pero se consuela no viviendo en el monoambiente, sino en donde quiere: en una partitura.

Puede lucir aburrido o enojado por la falta de comodidades; sin embargo, nunca está encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, pues su mente se encuentra en un concierto de Jacqueline Du Pré.

Draco siempre se sintió atraído por la música del violonchelo y aprendió a tocar el instrumento en contra de la voluntad de su padre, quien quería enseñarle a tocar el clásico y aristocrático piano.

El día en que dijo 'no. Quiero un violonchelo' fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en las que se enfrentó al por siempre intimidador Lucius Malfoy.

Adora a su padre, pero no puede evitar tenerle un poco de miedo.

Pero ya no piensa en ello porque prefiere dejarse llevar por magia de la música… y la magia de su otro amante.

El violonchelo es y siempre será su seductor y honesto enamorado, su talentoso y fiel compañero… pero Draco tiene otro romance, uno con la persona que tanto él como su violonchelo menos esperaban.

Harry Potter. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

Tras la muerte del Señor Oscuro, los Mortífagos que aún estaban en el colegio reunieron fuerzas y atacaron, intentando todo para no ser capturados y enviados a las tinieblas de Azkaban.

Uno de ellos logró estar frente a frente con el Chico Dorado. Lo próximo que supo la comunidad mágica fue que el Gran Salvador no sabía decir más que 'Expelliarmus'… y que ese hechizo no lo salvó de la magia oscura del Mortífago, que lo despejó de su memoria de manera permanente.

Muchas cosas se intentaron pero ninguna funcionó. Hechizos y más hechizos. Nada. Los recuerdos de Potter se perdieron para siempre.

Fue por esa razón que el muchacho se alejó para mudarse a Londres Muggle, con la esperanza de que ya nadie lo atosigara pidiendo anécdotas de aventuras que ni siquiera parecían propias, porque sin importar cuánto lo intentara, jamás podría recordarlas.

El día en que Potter apareció frente a las puertas del Conservatorio, el corazón de Draco se detuvo. Creyó que los recuerdos habían vuelto y que Potter estaba allí para apresarlo, pero no… Potter sólo quería inscribirse en una clase de piano.

El joven había entablado una amistad, otra vez, con Granger y Weasley, y al parecer fue la muchacha quien lo impulsó a "realizar alguna actividad recreativa que ayude a relajarte, Harry".

Y Potter, claro, acostumbrado a pensar con el cerebro de Granger, se dirigió al Conservatorio de Música de Londres.

Lo que ocurrió después, Draco no lo puede explicar, porque aún sigue sin entenderlo por completo. Lo único que sí sabe con seguridad es que se alegra de que haya ocurrido.

En el Conservatorio, cuando Potter se cruzó con él, ni siquiera parpadeó.

_«Realmente no recuerdas nada, ¿eh, Potter?»_

No, era evidente que no recordaba nada en absoluto. El Slytherin dentro de Draco simplemente _tuvo_ que aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

En Hogwarts, la gente conocía muy pocas cosas sobre Draco Malfoy. Casi todos ignoraban su amor por la música clásica, su devoción por el violonchelo… y su atracción por los morenos. Sí, morenos. Hombres.

A decir verdad, Draco nunca se sintió atraído por Potter y al verlo en el Conservatorio esa idea ni siquiera vagó por su mente, pero todos saben lo que una serie de eventos desafortunados puede causar y que no es realmente algo nuevo que del odio surja algo igual de intenso y poderoso.

¿Amor? No. Draco no está enamorado de Potter, pues su corazón sólo alberga al violonchelo y a sus melodías, pero Potter es… Potter es algo que no puede explicar, que desea y necesita.

Potter es pasión y locura y calor y descubrimiento. Cada vez que se besan, Potter tiembla y Draco sabe es que su Gryffindor interno, que grita y recrimina. Potter no recuerda diálogos ni escenas, pero de alguna manera extraña, su piel responde al obsceno contacto de Draco, como si supiera que está mal, que es prohibido.

Todo en Potter exclama que son enemigos, pero los labios de Draco lo callan a besos, porque ya no quieren ser enemigos de nadie… Draco ha cambiado.

Ahora, la música y las noches con Potter sobre el piano de cola son lo único que tiene sentido. Ya no hay guerra ni dolor. Y ya no se siente solitario como cuando abandonó la Mansión Malfoy, pensando que el único futuro que aguardaba por él no era corpóreo, sólo una hipnotizadora sucesión de notas.

El futuro de Draco se percibe distinto. Es un futuro con voz y con cuerpo, un futuro que lo besa, aunque lo conoce y desconoce simultáneamente, es un futuro verde y negro que despierta la insanidad que yace en su interior.

Todo artista es un demente… eso si es un buen artista, claro. Y Draco es excelente, tiene poco que envidarle a Lluis Claret o a Mstislav Rostropovich.

Por eso, cuando se encierra con Potter en el Aula de Piano no se preocupa. Él no es el culpable, sino el músico, aquel poeta que lo obliga a ver el arte en Potter.

Piensa esto y todo lo que hará, a la vez que se dirige a su pecaminoso encuentro.

Los pasillos están desiertos y la oscuridad lo rodea. Sólo está él, con su mochila de objetos indispensables. Con el caminar, las cajas de los CDs y sus llaves hacen ruido, y Draco siente que lo acompaña una música de fondo.

En teoría debería estar corrigiendo exámenes; esa es la razón por la cual está autorizado para estar allí a esa hora, pero su actividad extracurricular es lo mejor de trabajar en el Conservatorio.

Ya en el segundo piso, se aproxima al aula deshabitada de costumbre y abre la puerta con una sonrisa que presagia el calor que ambos están a punto de sentir.

—Llegas tarde —le dice Potter, con ese aire autoritario que la amnesia no pudo arrebatarle. Ahora más que nunca no es Harry, es Potter.

—¿Acaso me extrañaste? Estoy profundamente conmovido —. Deja su mochila sobre una mesa y observa las paredes. Han remodelado y puesto una nueva pintura de Wolfgang.

La sala no es sexualmente inspiradora pero las partituras viejas sobre el piano del rincón y los otros dos pianos en el centro hacen que su libido se despierte de manera salvaje. Puede reconocer un destello lujurioso en los ojos del otro muchacho y esa es toda la señal que necesita.

Potter se sienta sobre el piano de cola negro, el que le agrada a Draco. Él tampoco sabe por qué hace lo que hace, pero parece no importarle. Si llega a tener dudas, le arroja la culpa a la amnesia. Potter puede ser tan Slytherin a veces…

Draco camina hacia él y empieza a despojarse de la ropa, con más lentitud de la requerida.

Harry lo observa con ojos lujuriosos pero no hace ni un movimiento. Sus labios están ligeramente abiertos y su respiración es expectante. Y su mirada, más oscura de lo habitual, recorre el cuerpo de Draco, derritiéndose paulatinamente.

Sin inhibición alguna, Draco acorta la distancia entre ambos y sonríe, orgullosamente erguido. Cuando Potter intenta besarlo, se aleja, jugando, retando. Y a Potter le gusta, le encanta ese reto y lo acepta: ya no quiere estar en el piano, así que se pone de pie junto a Draco en el oscuro mármol, incapaz de sentir el frío, pues su mente y cuerpo se encuentran ausentes, sumergidos en el deseo y la anticipación. Draco lo mira y, con labios que dicen claramente lo que quieren sin decir una palabra, le besa el cuello, mientras sus manos marcan territorio.

Pero no. El juego ha cambiado.

Potter tiene ese brillo travieso en los ojos, ese que huele a poder. Draco conoce ese brillo. Le gusta ese brillo.

Las fuertes manos de Potter son dominantes, cazan sin reparos, atrapan la Snitch y no la liberan.

—Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy —le susurra el chico, casi leyéndole la mente y Draco se preocupa. ¿Y si logró dominar la Legeremancia? No… Es Potter. Su cerebro y él no se llevan bien. Además, poca importancia tiene el asunto. Ahora lo único fundamental es este momento, el del engaño. Draco está con Potter porque quiere un cambio, porque ese es el punto de tener un amante, que sea distinto a lo ya conocido.

Pero Potter no es distinto al violonchelo. El violonchelo lo aprisiona contra los límites de la cordura y lo anima a perder el juicio. Potter, en cambio, lo aprisiona contra el piano, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, su pequeño Talón de Aquiles. A Draco le enloquece que lo besen allí, así que, de una u otra forma, el violonchelo y Potter quieren lo mismo: que pierda todo raciocinio por ellos y se deje dominar por las notas en perfecta armonía y por las manos que lo aferran de las caderas.

Quiere decir 'no'. Él no es sumiso y odia que las cosas no se hagan a su voluntad… Sin embargo, esto es exactamente lo que desea. Potter murmura un hechizo y Draco piensa que eso es extraño porque él es el que siempre se encarga de la magia. No le importa y cierra los ojos al sentir el lubricante invadiendo su cuerpo. Es una sensación que conoce muy bien, una que lo inunda cuando se encierra en su estudio a componer y las ideas lo abruman… Las notas se trazan solas. Él no las crea. Ellas lo crean a él. Y él lo permite, no sumiso pero sí deseoso.

Potter, dentro suyo, se cree al mando, el león en el Coliseo. Se equivoca. Draco quiere que esté ahí, de la misma manera que quiere al violonchelo en sus pensamientos. En realidad, ellos son los sumisos, los que están precisamente donde él los quiere.

Las uñas de Potter se le clavan en la piel, mientras que las estocadas se vuelven cada vez más frenéticas. A Draco le gusta escuchar el sonido de piel contra piel y cree hasta poder oír las gotas de sudor deslizándose entre sus cuerpos, pero probablemente en su imaginación, su deseo de experimentar hasta la más mínima sensación.

Le cuesta pensar con claridad… Ningún pensamiento tiene sentido cuando las manos de Potter comienzan a acariciarle el miembro, cada vez con más rudeza. Potter puede parecer vergonzoso a simple vista pero como en un partido de Quidditch, una vez que empieza el juego, es una completa fiera, una que se cree indomable pero que está controlada de principio a fin, porque un Buscador no sirve de nada si no tiene una Snitch que buscar.

Al igual que Potter, el violonchelo es un Buscador y cree que lo domina, pero no es cierto. Y Potter, que lo voltea bruscamente para situarle de cara al piano y tener un mejor acceso para penetrarlo, también está lejos de tener el control del partido.

Potter y el violonchelo. El violonchelo y Potter. Iguales. Enemigos. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que es débil aquél que necesita someter a alguien para sentirse poderoso. Draco puede no estar arriba y puede no saber decir 'no' a las rebeldes melodías y a los furiosos besos, pero él es el que ejerce dominio, porque sin él, los otros dos no pueden vivir.

—Detente —dice con un tono deliberadamente sutil y Potter, enterrado dentro suyo, al instante le hace caso.

—¿Te lastimé? —pregunta, un poco preocupado. Ya no es Potter, es Harry. Un Harry que, aunque no haya razón aparente, siempre se interesa por él y es amable. Ese Harry lo folla hasta el cansancio pero a la vez le dirige ciertas miradas que dejan poco a la imaginación y no tienen nada que ver con la lujuria. A Harry le gusta Draco. Harry quiere a Draco. Ambos lo tienen claro y también saben que no es recíproco, porque Draco ya está enamorado.

—No. Sólo… Nada. Sigue —. Fue solamente una pequeña prueba para probar que sí, de hecho, él es el que tiene el control y puede domar a la fiera. Harry es la Snitch. Siempre lo fue.

Y Snitch o no, un poco nervioso, el chico vuelve a imponer un ritmo, aunque más lento que el anterior, por temor a lastimarlo. Draco, no obstante, hace cualquier cosa menos sufrir. Con Harry todo empezó con sexo y si alguna vez ha de terminar, lo hará con sexo, también. El sexo es bueno, es rojo y furioso, ruidoso y escandaloso. El sexo es perfecto. El sexo es ellos. De igual manera, en el colegio, lo habían sido las peleas.

Y pelear no es tan distinto a follar. Y follar no es tan distinto a tocar el violonchelo. Todo está conectado y él es el punto de encuentro… el centro del universo.

Su mente puede estar en otra parte, pero su cuerpo lo siente todo y se contrae ante las penetraciones y los húmedos besos en su nuca. La espalda se le arquea, la boca se le hace agua y aunque no se lo proponga, se le escapan algunos sonidos desde el fondo de la garganta. Harry lo empieza a masturbar con más fuerza y casi al instante encuentra el lugar exacto donde las notas se confluyen en el maestro punto cúlmine de la creación.

Sudan, hiperventilan, disfrutan. El orgasmo los encuentra sin aviso, como las lágrimas del violonchelo cuando, más tarde, Draco regresa a su departamento.

Nada de despedidas ni besos de buenas noches con Harry. Simplemente se vistieron y se perdieron, regresando al no-estar-juntos porque si bien les gusta, algo no encaja y se siente censurado, porque son Malfoy y Potter, enemigos, con o sin recuerdos de por medio. Las huellas de una pasión antagónica no se borran con amnesia, sino que quedan grabadas en la piel y dejan de ser huellas para convertirse en cicatrices.

Las cicatrices los acompañan y se transfiguran, pasan de ser cicatrices de rivalidad a cicatrices de apetito. Draco no ama a Harry pero a veces se despierta a mitad de la noche extrañando su aroma y su afable sonrisa.

Y luego mira a su violonchelo y se desarma porque lo ve llorando y desangrándose al sentirse engañado. Draco le promete que él siempre estará primero y que el asunto de Harry es sólo temporal. Pero el violonchelo no le cree. El violonchelo sabe que Draco, en el fondo, sí quiere a Harry. El violonchelo se siente celoso, traicionado… reemplazado.

Es así como Draco llega a la conclusión de que algún día se verá forzado a elegir entre los dos objetos de su deseo. Y si bien su violonchelo siempre lleva las de ganar, a Harry le encanta arruinar planes ajenos.

Sacudiendo esa idea y quitándola del medio, se pone cómodo en su estudio, a tocar el violonchelo. Cierra los ojos, lo acaricia y le dice que Harry jamás ocupará su lugar. Complacido, comienza a tocar…

…

Silencio.

Draco entra en pánico porque el violonchelo no quiere hablarle. Exudando parafernalia halagadora, le dice que es todo para él: su mejor amigo, su amante, su alma.

El violonchelo continúa mudo.

Entonces Draco lo entiende. El violonchelo ya no lo es todo, Harry la ha cortado las cuerdas.

Como Draco adora a su hermoso instrumento, no puede discutir su silencio, ya que sabe que lo merece… Merece que las melodías lo abandonen y nunca regresen. Y se siente mal pero no porque las necesita, sino porque no lo hace y ahora entiende que Harry es la melodía. Es más, él compone para Harry.

—Lo siento —balbucea con honestidad, pero el violonchelo heredó su orgullo y aún no está dispuesto a perdonarlo. Draco deberá esforzarse mucho más.

—Aún te quiero —le promete el chico pero el mentón del violonchelo sigue alzado e indiferente—. Pero tienes que entenderlo, Harry es… distinto. Ya no es como antes —continúa hablando y quiere decir algo más, pero su ceño se frunce cuando una frase se apodera de su mente.

«Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy»

Harry le dijo que cuando se fue del Mundo Mágico, no lo hizo solamente para evadir fanáticos.

Ya no le interesaba la magia y ni siquiera la comprendía. Sí aprendió algunos hechizos básicos (orden de Granger) pero hasta allí llegó su cultura mágica.

Nada de Magos Tenebrosos. Nada de Pociones. Nada de Quidditch.

_«Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy… Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy… Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy… Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy… Esta noche, tú eres la Snitch, Malfoy…»_

A su lado, el violonchelo se ríe. Él descubrió el engaño mucho antes que Draco. Y Draco sabe muy bien lo que el violonchelo está pensando: "yo nunca te mentiré. No puedes dejarme".

Es cierto, Draco no puede dejarlo, porque lo necesita, tanto como el violonchelo lo necesita a él. Además, necesita un cómplice para pensar la manera de vengarse de Potter. Amnesia… Sí, claro.

Pero lo hará luego porque el violonchelo aún sigue ofendido, porque no quiere a Harry, lo detesta pero sabe que tendrá que aprender a aceptarlo… Porque si no lo hace, Draco puede cambiar de parecer y abandonarlo.

Y sin Draco, lo único que le queda es su dolor y su silencio.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leer :)_

_- Inefable_


End file.
